An Unexpected Visitor
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: Post 3x22, One-Shot: An unexpected visitor comes to the Charming family's apartment... It's someone who Emma never intended to see again...


_Author's note: I couldn't get this story out of my head! So I wrote it down. I wondered what would happen if a certain someone came back... Even for a brief moment. Enjoy this one-shot!_

* * *

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Emma had missed this, missed being loved. When she had first meet Killian Jones she couldn't imagine them doing this. Making out on the sofa with him, and loving every moment of it. Her parents were going to be out for about another hour or so, and Henry was with Regina. So she had the pirate all to herself. They broke apart for a moment, catching their breath.

"Your a bloody amazing kisser Swan." She smirked.

"And you're pretty good as well _pirate_." She teased. Their faces were only inches apart, she still held onto his coat collar as though it was her life. His hook was pressed into her back and his hand made it's way up to the side of her face.

"Only pretty good? That sounds like a challenge, and you know how I love challenges." With that he brought her into a passionate kiss, almost like the one in Neverland. It was like they were the only two people around... But they were no longer the only two people around. Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart.

Her parents, Neal, and Henry were standing there. Henry looked stunned, her father looked a mixture of angry and annoyed, and her mother looked amused. She gave them a sheepish grin as she tried to smooth out her hair with her hands.

"Oh, hi... I thought you weren't suppose to be back for another hour."

"Henry called us after you didn't answer your phone asking if he could be picked up, so he could grab a few things from the apartment to take to Regina's. Since he is staying the week." Mary-Mar- no... Her mother answered. She must've left her phone upstairs, and was... distracted to hear it. She hadn't even heard them come through the door...

"Oh okay then. How's Regina doing?" She asked her son. Her mum had just put Neal down in his bassinet, and was behind the counter with her father (who was eyeing Killian) making hot chocolates.

"Honestly, she's not taking it too well." Ever since she brought back Marian she has felt so bad. Killian was right, bringing her back was a mistake. Not letting her fate be was a mistake. Although Killian had reminded her that she couldn't just leave her there to die. It wasn't who she was.

"_Great_." She said sarcastically as she stood up. "Henry go get anything you want to take to Regina's. You can stay there was long as you like."

"Okay." He said as he went up the stairs. She at least owed Regina the chance to spend as much time as she could with Henry.

She walked over to where her parents were and leaned on the small island in the kitchen. "So how's Neal going?"

"I am exhausted." Was all she said. She certainly looked exhausted. She remembers when Henry was a baby, although she was in prison when- wait that didn't really happen. In reality she didn't even look at him. She felt Killian come beside her.

"What is that stuff anyway?" He pointed to the hot chocolates which her parents were making. She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. He had been in Storybrooke for how long and he didn't know what a hot chocolate was? She thought she had told him.

"Don't you know what a hot chocolate is by now?"

"Oh yes that's right you told me about that, and that you like cinnamon on top?"

"Yes that would be right." There was a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Her father asked.

"No, I'm guessing you weren't?" They nodded their heads 'no'. So she headed for the door, hoping with her life that it wasn't some witch or curse or problem of some sort. She needed to take a brake from the chaos. She was still tired from the time traveling trip.

She opened the door and did not expect to see who was on the other side. How...?

"Emma." He said. She immediately out of instinct formed a fireball in her hand - Since her magic was back.

"You! Give me one reason why I shouldn't cook you into a barbecued monkey right now!" This outburst had caught the attention of her family, who couldn't see from where they were, who was at the door.

"Emma who's at the- You?!" Killian had come from behind her. She had forgotten Killian knew who Walsh was. "What are you doing here?!"

"Emma who is it?" Her mother asked, concern in her voice.

"Emma let me explain. I didn't have a choice, I had to do what Zelena said because she turned me into a flying monkey. I didn't want to purposely hurt you." He quickly explained. She made the ball of fire disappear as if she blew out a candle.

"Well then what are _you_ doing here?" She folded her arms in front of her.

"Well I found myself in New York, but I was no longer being controlled. And all I wanted to do was to back home. So I came here to see if there was anyway to get back to Oz."

"Oz? So who are you from there? The scarecrow?"

"No, actually I'm known as the Wizard of Oz. Zelena came to me for help about her sister, and I helped her, but she wasn't satisfied and wanted to go to the past. Since I couldn't, she turned me into her flying monkey. Is there any way to get back to Oz?" She tried to detect any lies from his story. She didn't find any.

"No. There's no portals I know of." Okay she feels slightly better she was going to marry the Wizard of Oz, instead of just a flying monkey.

"Emma are you going to tell us who this is?" Her parents were now able to see who was at the door, because the door was wide open.

"He's no one..."

"This was the monster she was going to marry." She and Killian said at the same time.

"Hook!" But it was too late by the time she had said that. She had been lucky that her parents avoided he question of her ex- monkey boyfriend.

"This is who you were going to marry?" Her father's tone had changed, like the time he found out she was going to marry. She tried to forget about Walsh altogether in hopes that her parents never mentioned anything about it. Since Killian decided to tell her father, and she was sure her mother also picked it up at some point.

"Yeah. _Was_. Then he turned into a flying monkey and tried to attack me." She took a few steps into the apartment. "There are no portals left are there?" She asked her parents for confirmation.

"None we know of." Her mother replied. She turned back to Walsh.

"I guess you will have to find a new home. Either in Storybrooke, or New York..."

"Walsh?" They turned around and Henry was at the bottom of the stairs, with a backpack on his back.

"Hey Henry." Walsh rubbed the back of his neck. She hadn't told Henry about Walsh being a flying monkey yet. And he hadn't asked about him so... This was awkward...

"What are you doing here?"

"He was just leaving." She cut in.

"I guess I am going to leave. I guess I'll go back to Kansas." Kansas? He was from Kansas? Wasn't Dorothy from Kansas? Well these aren't you're traditional fairy tales. "I'm sorry Emma."

"So am I." He left going back down the stairs.

"Mum, does he know about magic?" Henry asked and she turned to him.

"Yes. He was a flying monkey the whole time. Now apparently is also the Wizard of Oz." She sighed as she leaned against the door frame. "You should get to Regina's. Dad, could you take Henry over to Regina's? I don't think she wants to see me." He smiled when she said the word 'dad'.

"Sure thing Emma." He grabbed his car keys and made his way to the door.

"Bye mum." Henry said and they left the apartment. At that moment Neal started crying.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Her mother said as she picked him up and went to her bed room. She watched her mother go before turning back to Killian.

"I guess it's just you and me a-" he cut her off with a kiss which was full of passion. Even better than the last one on the couch. She brought her hands to his neck and he pushed her against the door which closed it. His good hand was on the side of her head and his hook was on her back.

"How was that _love_?" He said after the - she doesn't know how long - kiss. They were both breathing heavy and she gripped the collar of his jacket.

"That was-" she stopped with a sigh when his nose briefly touched her right ear.

"That's what I though _princess_." She smiled when he took her in for another kiss, slower this time.

For the next few moments she forgot about all her worries.


End file.
